


Боги не завидуют людям

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Electricity, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Superpower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: ЗДЕСЬ СПОЙЛЕРЫ, БУДЬТЕ ОСТОРОЖНЫ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!!!......Теперь Тор может использовать молнии не только для борьбы с врагами.





	Боги не завидуют людям

Иногда Локи мечтал об обычном сексе, таком, как у слабых ничтожных людей. Если бы было кому, он бы молился, но сложно возносить мольбы самому себе. Хотя не сказать, что он не старался. Иногда Локи думал, что лучше бы вообще никогда не начинал трахаться с Тором, как бы сложно это ни было. Иногда Локи успевал сделать все так, как хотел он, но чаще всего...  
Чаще всего получалось так, как хотел Тор — и тогда действительно оставалось только завидовать глупым людям. Как сейчас, когда даже жар, сжигавший дотла и тело, и разум, не смог отвлечь Локи от того, что двигавшийся в нем Тор всего на мгновение — на половину выдоха всего лишь! — замер, а в глубине его зрачка мелькнула молния. Другой пропустил бы, но нет, только не Локи, мгновенно уловивший разлившийся в воздухе запах грозы.  
— Не смей! — попытался остановить он Тора, но восклицание умерло под долгим стоном, который предававшее тело извергало в ответ на бесконечную череду толчков.  
Поняв, что его трюк раскрыт, Тор замер, выжидая, пока Локи немного придёт в себя, и тогда позволил молниям заискриться внутри тела так, что их невозможно было скрыть. Локи вздрогнул, с трудом поднял руки и ткнул костяшками пальцев в плечи нависшего над ним Тора, но тут же отдёрнул их.  
— Нет, — с нажимом попросил он. — Давай не сегодня.  
Но все было тщетно. Не того бога назначили командовать хитростью и подлостью. Нет, Тор дал бы Локи сто очков вперёд в обеих этих дисциплинах. Слишком изменившийся — и при этом оставшийся тем же собой, что был знаком с пелёнок, — он настораживал и пугал, но теперь иначе. Никакого вреда, нет. Тор быстро учился управлять силой без костыля в виде молота. Он лучился чистейшей энергией, играл с ней, как с ручным котёнком, ласкал и приручал, лишь против врагов выпуская в полную мощь.  
И против Локи.  
— Пожалуйста, нет, — взмолился он, зная, что его ждёт, но просить было бессмысленно. Тор ухмылялся, глядя на негодующего брата. Впрочем, как и всегда. И потому бессмысленно было возражать — всё и всегда происходило так, как хотел Тор. Откинувшись на подушки, Локи бессильно раскинул руки, а ногами крепче обхватил его за талию. Не удалось даже досчитать до пяти, как Тор включил свою магию.  
По всему его телу, из каждой клетки, сквозь поры кожи струилась чистейшая энергия, прошивавшая тело Локи. Он напрягся, пытаясь соскользнуть с крепнувшего в нём члена, но Тор держал крепко и все усиливал нажим, позволял своей мощи вырываться наружу, накрывая их обоих.  
Мелкие молнии шныряли по телу, прошивали насквозь, впивались в каждую клетку. Нервы, натянутые струной, искрили, воздух был все более разрежен, и приходилось широко открывать рот, чтобы ухватить хотя бы кусочек воздуха. Локи жмурился, но перед глазами расцветали всполохи грозы, в ушах шумело, и невозможно было двинуться. Он просто впитывал эту силу, отдавался бушующей стихии, и старался забыть о том, что даже вокруг члена Тора бурлило силовое поле молний.  
Нервные окончания словно взрывались, напоенные этой мощью, и Локи, закусив губу, завыл, не в силах больше выдерживать подчинявшее напряжение. Он кричал, содрогаясь на замершем внутри члене, отдавался беспрекословной силе, подчинявшей его изнутри. С каждым мгновением становилось все лучше, невыносимо хорошо — и Локи чувствовал свой оргазм на вкус. Он выгнулся, касаясь кровати едва лишь затылком, схватил Тора за плечи в тщетной попытке удержаться на грани сознания, но смог вытерпеть лишь пару секунд.  
После этого единственным, что он ощущал, было бесконечное падение. Вокруг пели молнии, каждое их попадание усиливало удовольствие до таких величин, что становилось больно, и этому не было конца. Тор, сдерживая себя, продолжал мучить Локи, лишь немного толкаясь в него и снова отпуская, и оргазм лишь нарастал от его действий.  
На глазах выступили слёзы. Локи трясло, тело было покрыто жаркой испариной, рот уже не закрывался, исторгая жадные крики. О том, что нужно дышать, он забыл будто тысячу лет назад. Сил не осталось, он обмяк, отпустил Тора, и лишь принимал в себя его член, надеясь, что тот тоже недолго продержится. Собственная сперма словно испарялась на горевшей коже, но оргазм от толчков Тора не заканчивался. Обычные движения, свойственные всем живым существам, боги они или люди, ничего уже не значили. Мощь тысячи бурь прошивала Локи, накатывая волнами и отступая, и удовольствие следовало за ними.  
Будто теряя сознание, Локи провалился в темноту, но чувствовал то, что происходило извне обессилевшего тела. Тор, прижавшись к нему, уткнулся носом в шею, слизывая жаркий пот, распластал под собой, догоняя собственный оргазм, и лишь после этого затих. Будто вся тяжесть мира опустилась на Локи, и без того дышавшего через раз, но противиться этому не хотелось. Тор освободил их друг от друга, прилег рядом и обнял, с дурной медвежьей силой сбив дыхание.  
— Круто же, признайся, — довольно скалился он, и Локи готов был убить его за это. Но, стоило признать, что ненадолго.  
Сознание возвращалось, дышать становилось всё легче, и на языке пьяняще кипел привычный яд, но пускать его в дело уже не хотелось. Локи повернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с сияющим самодовольством Тором и промолчал.

Иногда он мечтал об обычном сексе, как у жалких обычных людей. Но гораздо — гораздо — чаще ликовал от того, что было им недоступно. Например, всё ещё искрившее в теле удовольствие и лёгкие всполохи молний на кончиках пальцев, когда он гладил Тора по плечу, лежа в их общей постели.


End file.
